


Not a Proposition

by RobberBaroness



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One possible reason why a companion would stay in the room while the Courier kills Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Proposition

"You want me to do what?"

"No Boone, it's not like that." She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I'm not propositioning you, not asking for a threesome or anything like that. I don't have an exhibitionism fetish, and I'm pretty sure Benny only swings one way. I just want you in the room."

Boone took off his sunglasses. A rare event, and one that foretold either trouble or just complete and utter confusion.

"You want me to stand in a corner and watch while you screw the man who shot you in the head, then smother him with a pillow. And you want me there in case he fights back."

"Exactly! I told you, I'm not asking you to do anything weird. Benny's vain as hell, he'll take it for granted that other people would want to stand in awe and watch as he fucks, and he likes showing off."

Boone said nothing, simply looking at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"Just listen, Boone. I'm not trying to sexually harass you with this. It isn't a proposition. I mean, I know you kind of get turned on by murdering bad people, so if you do enjoy it and want to have sex with me afterwards that's great. But this isn't a proposition."

He considered for a moment.

"Can I at least bring a magazine?"


End file.
